


Perchance To Dream

by laSamtyr



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Extended Families, Falling In Love, First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laSamtyr/pseuds/laSamtyr
Summary: Sometimes it can be very hard to get a good night's sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deathangelgw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/gifts).



> Beta: A very special thank you to IgnobleBard for last-minute beta to find typos, bad grammar, and all sorts of odd little glitches. Any/all remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> The request was:  
> Rating up to = NC-17  
> Requested pairing = Elf/Elf  
> Story elements = Silmarillion based.  
> Do NOT include = no rape.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. :)

~*~*~*~

Maedhros could not remember a time when he did not share a bed with one or more of his brothers. Though the house was large enough so that the two oldest boys had their own rooms, Maedhros always seemed to end up with one or more of his younger brothers in his bed. So much so that he often wondered wistfully what it would be like to have a bed to himself. No one to pluck at his hair as if it were harp strings, no one to snore in his ear, steal his blankets, toss restlessly or worse, crawl into bed with cold, dirty feet. It had been highly amusing to the rest of the family and he hadn’t really minded at first, but all of his brothers, except for the twins, were almost men now. 

It might be highly amusing to his parents, the fondness his brothers bestowed upon him, but lately, now that he was of age, it felt more like a curse to Maedhros. He couldn’t bring himself to put a stop to it though because he was fond of his younger siblings and so he suffered in silence.

Perhaps he should ask Glorfindel. He envied his friend Glorfindel. The younger man was the only boy in his family, and as such had a bedroom all to himself. _It must be a wonderful luxury_ , Maedhros thought, and sighed as he heard his door creak open. Within moments he caught the scent of Maglor’s shampoo and felt the side of the bed dip down as his sibling climbed under the covers.

“What is it this time, Maglor?” he whispered.

But Maglor simply mumbled before laying crossways so he could place his ear over Maedhros’ heart. Within moments, Maglor was breathing regularly and Maedhros had resigned himself to waking with a stiff back.

 

*

 

Maedhros woke to see Fingon smirking at him from the doorway. He sighed and began to prod at Maglor’s lean frame in an attempt to get him to roll to one side. But Maglor only snuggled down in the bed, thwarting Maedhros’ attempt to sit up.

“Do you need some help, cousin?” Fingon whispered mockingly.

“Yes, please.” Maedhros grunted, since he was now pinned by Maglor’s weight and the rumpled blanket.

Fingon quietly eased into the room, grasped Maglor by his shoulders and pulled to no effect. It seemed that Maglor had become used to this maneuver, for he tightened his hold on his brother and burrowed even more deeply into the  
mattress.

“He’s stronger than he was,” Fingon muttered as he shifted his hold and tried again. This time, he was able to raise Maglor enough so that Maedhros could push on his shoulder. With their combined efforts, Maglor finally rolled over to the other side, taking the sheets with him.

“At least he doesn’t snore,” Maedhros sighed, easing into a standing position and rolled his neck. “Caranthir _snores_!”

“You know, you could lock your door.” Fingon suggested with a wink. “Sleep… privately, for a change.”

“Curufin just picks the lock.” Maedhros sighed and grabbed his dressing gown before heading for the bathing chamber. “And Celegorm doesn’t think windows should be closed especially in bad weather – the birds and other creatures need a warm place to sleep as well.”

“And your room is the only suitable place for them?”

“In his opinion, everyone’s rooms are supposed to be available – except for Father’s and Mother’s, of course.”

“Of course,” Fingon echoed as he followed his elder cousin down the hall.

The two men entered the bathing chamber and stripped down as a servant stepped forward to take their dressing gowns. Maedhros averted his eyes as they stepped into the bath. Fingon was no longer the lanky, slightly awkward youth he had once been. He had filled out over the past summer and Maedhros found himself looking and thinking about his cousin differently. 

Thankfully he had gotten past the point of embarrassment over the erection he now sported since Fingon often had one as well, like now for example. He did a series of complex calculations in his head until it subsided so Fingon wouldn’t think he was a pervert. It was all part of growing up Fëanor had told him, but he knew there was more to it. It wasn’t just growing up that made him desire his cousin over all the pretty young maids who batted their eyes at him at parties and court functions. They might raise his blood, and his penis, but they did not stir the passion in him Fingon did.

They entered the warm water and began to wash.

“What have you planned for the day?” Maedhros asked. “I thought of visiting the library.”

“You’re always in the library,” Fingon chided. “You need to get out more. Let’s go riding instead.”

“But I have a paper due for the Academy,” Maedhros protested.

“You can work on it when we get back, or tomorrow,” Fingon reasoned. “It isn’t due for a month.”

“I don’t like leaving things until the last minute,” Maedhros said.

“Yes, I know, but life is all about balance, right? Even your father takes a day off from time to time.”

“All right,” Maedhros said, pretending to give in though his heart beat faster at the thought of spending the entire afternoon with Fingon. “Just for today, though. Tomorrow I will be at the library.”

“Whatever you say,” Fingon replied with a sly grin.

“And we could exercise the horses at the same time,” Maedhros said, thinking the matter through to the nth degree as always. “If I ask nicely, I bet I could get Cook to even arrange a picnic lunch.”

“Even better!” Fingon said. He scrambled out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist before Maedhros could move. Fingon headed for the door then turned back to Maedhros who was lingering in the bath.

“Aren’t you coming?”  


_Not if you’ll get out of here._ Maedhros thought, sinking a bit lower in the tub. “In a moment,” he replied, his eyes fixed on Fingon’s chest.

Fingon shrugged and headed out the door with his dressing gown over his arm, thankfully oblivious. Maedhros breathed a sigh of relief and calculated the trajectory of an arrow in flight until he was able to leave the bath with a scrap of dignity.

 

*

 

Within the hour the two were riding down to the foothills below the city. The afternoon was cool with a pleasant breeze and the light of Laurelin gave the landscape a dreamlike glow. They guided their mounts through a copse of trees to a small creek where the horses took refreshment. Maedhros sat tall and straight on his horse like the master of all the land. Bird song drifted through the air and Maedhros looked up into the trees.

“Celegorm can speak to birds. I wish I had that power,” he said.

“And what sort of conversation do you suppose he has with birds?” Fingon imitated Celegorm’s conversation. “Hello bird. Hello Celegorm. Which way did that rabbit I was hunting go? Hello Celegorm.” He burst out laughing and Maedhros did too.

“Maybe I’m better off being the brainy one,” Maedhros said with a grin.

They rode on through the trees to the meadow beyond and laid out their picnic. They ate and talked for hours until the lights started to mingle.

“I guess we should be getting back,” Maedhros said at last.

“Yes, I suppose. We should have made this a camping trip,” Fingon said.

“Except I still have that paper to work on and now I’m a day behind,” Maedhros reminded him. 

“Oh, yes. I would hate to stop you from visiting the library two whole days in a row,” Fingon teased. “Your head might explode.”

“I just need to do well this year, that’s all. It’s time I started planning for the future.”

Fingon lounged back on his elbows, chewing a blade of grass in a most lascivious fashion. “The future will take care of itself, it always does.”

“How can you be so confident?” Maedhros asked. “I’m always filled with doubt, always second guessing myself.”

“Is that why you haven’t made a move on me?” Fingon asked, looking at him with a frankness that had Maedhros blushing.

Maedhros thought about playing off his remark with a witty rejoinder but what came out was, “Yes, I think it is.” He looked away and cleared his throat.

Fingon reached out and took his hand. “You don’t always have to make things so difficult. I’ve had my eye on you in a most unwholesome fashion since last summer. Surely you must have noticed.”

“I might have if I wasn’t so busy eyeing you,” Maedhros replied truthfully. “I had no idea you felt the same way.”

“I don’t come over in the mornings to catch a bath with you just to get clean. Turgon is a pain but we do have a tub at home, with hot water and everything. I thought you’d figure it out eventually but I’m tired of waiting.”

“So this morning you knew…”

“This morning, day before yesterday, last week. Yes, I knew.”

“Dammit, Fingon, why didn’t you say something? You’re the bold one of the two of us!” Maedhros cried.

“Because, my dear, I’m a gentleman,” Fingon said with a lofty air. “Besides, I wanted to wait for the opportune moment.”

“And what makes this moment so opportune?” Maedhros asked. He had moved close enough to Fingon to feel his breath on his cheek when he spoke.

“As it happens, my parents are on holiday in Alqualondë for the next couple of weeks. Luckily, Turgon decided to go with them so he could be with his betrothed, Elenwë. I said I would stay to watch the house -- and help you with your studies.”

“So your house is empty?” Maedhros was growing more excited by the moment.

“And so is my bed,” Fingon said breathlessly.

They kissed then, their first kiss, and it was as revelatory to Maedhros as he had always dreamed, always hoped it would be.

They packed away the remains of their picnic and rode back to town, an uncomfortable ride for them both and went straight to Fingon’s house. Maedhros sent word to his parents he would be spending the night studying at Fingolfin’s and would return the next day. 

 

*

 

As they tumbled into Fingon’s room Maedhros thought of how disappointed his younger siblings would be to have to sleep in their own beds for a change and how glorious it was to share a bed after all – with the right person of course.

 

xxxEndxxx


End file.
